Dolls and Swords
by DragonXDelinquent
Summary: She sacrificed herself to gain power. Holy, Demonic, no matter what their wielders said at the end of story both had bloody hands, but at least they had ideals, a reason to wield a blade, she just had to find her own reason then!


I wanted to make a Khaos Brigade fanfic so here it is

Blade of Entropy: Chapter 1 Tabula Rasa

She remembers her first sight, she was in a lab, inside a test tube at that moment not knowing left from right, but remembering her whole body felt 'wrong' and for some reason her fists kept clenching.

"The synchrony data is rather impressive but I suppose it's to be expected from the previous generation's strongest exorcist." A Scientist chuckled while watching the data on the computer next to the gigantic test tube.

"Well he was a 'freak' to the system, having the dual blade gears Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth probably tied to those factors, and evolved so much his own body became a forge, a balance breaker like that is generally only found on longinus and extremely rare gears you know? Also many sub-species were created and researched thanks to him, allowing such an existence to die of old age would be a sin you know?" Another scientist mentioned while typing on another computer, the laboratory was full of those, all working on the long blond haired girl sleeping inside the tube, being nude one could see all the scars her body had.

"Even so, while attaining the brain and the gears was somewhat easy, creating a body capable of handling those bugs is difficult you know? I suppose we can thank that heretic for that, if not for his research on holy swords this would take even longer, since we would have to be much more careful in handling his soul."

. The girl woke up, her blue eyes held an empty gaze and they stared straight, no emotions, a lifeless gaze that watched the abyss without break.

"Hoho look who woke up? So how things are Twilight Sword Ezel?"

"! Hdsfnsdlfnsdmfnsd,nfds,m" After hearing the word Ezel, the girl's eyes snapped wide and she started to trash against her bindings, while such thing happened the computers started to flash red, an obvious sign of danger.

"Gra-ahhh! Y-you! I-iam..notEzel..whoamI! SwordbladeedgeDEATHheroVillainDEvilangelsamnotapuppet! KArnaArjunawhereare?! INDRA!" Raving madly the girl continued to struggle and yell, swords and scales started to grow out of her skin, the computers exploded as his energy overflowed the entire system.

"The subject is going out of control! Use the stabilizer now!"

"Which one?"

"The Sheath you idiot!"

Typing a command in one of the computers that haven't exploded yet, several black cable vaccines pierced his body, arms, legs and the neck.

"Guah! Y-you! YOU!" Fainting after the yelling her head dropped down.

"Armstrong you imbecile! One more time and you will be kicked out of the project!" Reprimanding the large priest one of the scientists remarked, this one different from the others in being a woman and unmasked, her messy red hair and angry blue eyes made a scary image

Chuckling the large man dressed in a priest's robes merely shrugged. "Still for both of his 'names' to be a trigger for such a reaction. I must say whoever the original mind was it must have had a lot of willpower and I want to see it, the strength of 'God's Sword'."

"Indeed a man who surpassed the angels…well while it might be heresy to think this, one cannot help but be amazed really. I guess it's just a natural reaction after all he was known as the 'Strongest Human' as well right ?" This time a kind elderly voice resounded across the lab, dressed in the typical nun's habit and clothes, she watched the events unfold with a smile and closed eyes

"Indeed Griselda indeed." As both watched the boy's body continued to twitch and mutter. The large man interested, the red haired scientist bit her nails and the nun continued to merely smile.

"A field of swords…why? Am I nothing….weapon….."

"Hey turn the dream watcher up I want to see what the fragmented memories are coming up with!"

**[DreamEzel? Pov Music Megaman Zero 3: Return to Zero]**

This sight….is nostalgic for me…but I don't know this place do I? All I can see are weapons of all sorts in this wasteland, some are calm, others are raging, yet it feels like all of them could be wielded by me. Even this bloodied field feels nostalgic. WHY?! WHY?! I am just a kid right? I mean I played Police and Bandits in the orphanage….Wait orphanage?

GRahhh! Pain pain why can't I think of it without this headache, orphanage….but I was raised by my parents to be an exorcist…wait what but the old hag raised me I was abandoned…W-what is going on?!

Synchro Rate:90%- What's this voice..grahhh! W-why do I feel myself slipping away? An image starts forming in front of me, pitch black without any definite features it started to walk in my direction, 'looking' at me it pondered while his shadowy body started to create features.

"It seens both of us will be sacrificed for the sake of the Church…" Who is this knight guy? He is tall, even when sitting down he is still taller than me! A demonic azure visage is the only way I can describe him, the helmet has a cross where the face should be, his chest a demonic face leering at the world, he gives the impression of a Guardian Dark Deity strangely thought, even so I hatehatehatehate him!

"Well what will you do then?" Cold, that is the only way I can describe his voice and manners, it feels like he is no different from the weapons lain within this wasteland

"What do you mean?"

"The 'you' of now is merging with the 'me' of the past, and as it goes you won't last long, even with that indomitable willpower you are showing off, you can feel it right? Those swords are piercing and 'killing' your memories. As I said sacrificed. I am fine with it thought, my entire life was dedicated to the ideals of a dead guy and even as his children condemned me I still did not regret it at all, but what about you kid?"

As he gives his speech 'other memories' starts flashing in my mind

"_I will protect Yulie! That is my promise!" A young dark haired boy exclaims to his opponent, the brown haired blue dressed girl behind him gasps, the man, his enemy I guess, seems conflicted with something._

"_I am not striking with vengeance…I am striking for the future! A World without sacrifices!" A black/blond haired man with 12 black wings looks surprised then he laughs, not a sarcastic one, but one filled with hope._

"_I am not afraid! Even if you are really powerful I know you are a nice guy both of you! So stop repeating the fate of the previous wielders!"_

"_Red and white, once you stop to think about it those colors get along rather nicely don't they?"_

"_Promise me this! Die of old age! Surrounded by your loved ones!"_

_Destruction…it's the only way I can describe that blast of golden light emanating from the sword, it's wielder is laughing insanely as the blast gets near the boy, no he is a man now, clenching his teeth he pulls a weapon and attack the light, as if summoning a miracle it manages to equal the attack and counter it, cancelling both. _

"_Even if it's a Fake Weapon….Kresnik's conviction lies within it! It's not weak or lacking at all!" I can tell it, the older man's weapons is the strongest, yet the one filled with ideals, hope and a desire to protect surpassed it._

"_Oh God..Please someone be alive! Please!" I don't know who he is asking the people or this 'God', but he seems desperate, looking and running through the ruins of a city. He is older, and adult now, his arms and face are filled with scars and wounds._

"_I'll keep if I least the future won't be filled with today's Michael?" In a graveyard he asks a blond haired twelve winged man. His voice sounds so weak and tired_

"_I don't deserve it.. the title of a saint is for someone who brings joy and calm to the world…I just terrify it into peace…"_

"_Damn you Indra! Damn you!" Yelling to the heavens as rain fell down on his bloodied blades, on the ground two fresh corpses continued to bleed out_

"_We…walked a long road didn't we Yuile…" The boy is now an elderly man, laying against the grave of his beloved, he smiles finally at peace with himself and the world, a peaceful death for a knight drenched in the blood of the innocent and guilty, yet he walked towards the road of peace, for a future where everyone could be friends. Even if he could not see this world he knew one day it would come to fruition_

A HERO DENIED HIS GRAVE

Thig guy…why am I crying?! These feelings are not mine at all…

"OF COURSE I AM NOT FINE WITH IT! Who is okay with being sacrificed?! My existence…I WON'T FADE AWAY!"

"People who fight for something greater than themselves and their ideals...or something along those lines...I guess…survival can fit as an ideal as well. Come let's see what that spirit of yours can show me."

**[Sands of Destruction music: Boss Battle]**

"I…I am not going to die here! I AM NOT GOING TO FADE AWAY!" I don't know how or why but two specific weapons appear in flash of light in my grasp. On my right I am wielding a rifle like weapon, it's thick enough that it could be used as a club if the opponent got too close, it's filled with conviction?! This is the Fake Weapon?!

On my left a falchion, it's all white expect the blade, a pitch black that seemed to drown all light, the darkness of blade exploded and became a blade of shadow on it's own.

"Those weapons…you really have a lot of guts to use those against me! Show it to me then! Your strength to live! The power of the future that I fought and died for!" Standing up the knight held an open palm in with a flash of dark light a massive blade appeared on his grasp, with no guard it was a mere gigantic triangular blade, the same color as the armor.

Idiot. Anyone knows a gun vs sword fight the gun will always win no doubt..but even so I have no idea on how to use a gun…

"Still doubting yourself boy?! If you won't pull the trigger I will make you pull it!" FAST! The only thing I can see when that knight moves is a blur, his massive sword falls down in a vertical strike! I can't dodge at all!

"_Accelerator!"_ Huh? My body? It's moving on its own! _Lightly dodge to the left and pull the trigger!_ This is…the memory of the wielder of this weapon! This guy was the armored freak's enemy right?! The one trying to hurt that 'Yulie'. I don't know what happened but that was obviously a turning point for that guy so this weapon will help me

Memories, weapons I will use any tool to stay ALIVE!"HOWLING SPIKE!" Roaring the gun's name it answers to my will immediately and a massive silver blast surges forward.

**BANG BANG BANG **Bullet after bullet the knight is drove back from the impacts, yet for some reason I felt it wouldn't be enough so I continued topull the trigger nonstop, I can't think of anything but this battle, no this battle IS my only current memory, can't think like that I WILL RECOVER THEN ALL!

"Hmph!" What?! That is! The knight is slashing the bullets as they are shot, he can tell where every single bullet will hit?!

No choice. CHARGE. Abandoning the rifle I grasp the falchion with all of my strength, for someone who doesn't have technique or was born with skill…..Power is the only way! I slash a horizontal strike to take of his legs, the knight does not even bother he merely dodges as if taking a lazy stool. Fast,FASTER! My body is screaming at me to stop. I am drowning in his memories, I know this. But if I fight against him with all of my own, if I just focus on_ killing_ this bastard trying to take over the memories won't show and break. His arm twitched. DODGE

SLAM

"Grahh…" The flat side of the gigantic sword slammed against my torso, just a single strike and my chest burns with such pain and blood escapes my lips far too fast. Can I even win this? I could not even see the sword moving. Just his arm, no not even that, I knew he was going to attack but I could not read _where_ he was going to land it. He did not come after me, merely stood in that lazy stance of his.

_A rain of swords the knight charges forward alongside his blades…._Another memory another tool! Ignore the pain, ignore everything else and give your all for victory! Everything else but fighting spirit is useless here! Archers defeat swordsman by shooting them down before the swords are even out of sheathes. Hundreds of blades in seconds! That will end this!

The sound of steel being broken, warped once again rang across the battlefield, an empty space twisted sending out crimson light, from those warps several swords manifested and all directed at the black knight. The tense air of bloodshed covered everything.

My hatred. My loathing. My desire to live. Take all of it and die cursing your fate!

_FAST FIRE FULL CHARGE _Blades are shot from all directions, it doesn't matter how fast you are, at the same second no being can be in two places! Ghk…blood?! Damnit those swords…..I will live! I am….not Ezel.

. .Fifty swords are shot at eye blinding speeds, yet the knight does not move or seems to be worried, with that helmet all I can read is his body language. _Remember a sword must be used_ shut UP! YOU ARE NOT ME! Fly Fly and kill him! Those memories they are trying to bury something important but what?! I need to know. My own memories!

Not faltering before the rain of blades the knight stabs his sword into the ground and channels a massive amount of energy into it, appearing instantly a massive number of Armors stand and take the initial rain of swords, even as more blades fall more knights arise to stop them. Sacrifice. An endless numbers of squires for the life of a great knight. That's the only image I can think of. Even if they are mere mindless steel, it still leaves a bitter taste, even if it is an enemy using it. I wonder are those thoughts mine or his?

"Blade Knight Mass. Simple no? Many use this in an offensive manner but sacrificing soldier for the Colonel is a simple strategy. Something like this can be used defensively as well." That single phrase brings a torrent of information flashing in my head. _Balance breaker of the blade blacksmith it creates an army of holy aligned 'knights' which in truth are mere holy steel constructs, they can mimic some of the users skill but are mechanical in behavior thus easy to predict….bzzztttt The image changes…it's me an a blond haired guy walking to a church._

"_Power has price Siegfried…you sure about this?" Wait this memory it's mine right? This guy is….a friend? I feel like I can trust him_

"_I wanted to master Balmung on my own…..this place is the less likely to backstab me and leave my corpse in a ditch somewhere…damn devils and magicians….." This tone filled with hatred I know, somehow I know it's not normal for Sieg to speak like this, this is the last time I saw him I am sure of it…yeah the church took us in…..I wanted to fight alongside Sieg so I offered my body for experiments…but everything else is still blank…..but Balmung… I remember that sword now. The Trinity Chaos Blade Balmung, Nothung and Gram, the three of them…..yes those blades…even if I can only create fakes I will hold unto them and never let go….they will be my keys_

The knights are advancing at a high speed, a zerg rush, the blades impale the frontline and their corpses are mere shields, steps, so that the main army can advance.. _Blood Blood so much…friends enemies all drowning in pool of blood….THE World is RED RED RED RED!_ Grah what the hell? At this rate…..this bastard will, focus focus! That guy's name is Siegfriend…and Balmung! Demon Sword Balmung! I can create swords…something like that would certainly work.

_This is my Sacred Gear Twice Critical! Pretty cool huh?_

_Pftt as if. Hard to believe such a thing can be called Arm of the Dragon, the boost doesn't even last long Sieg_

_As it is yeah damn lame, but I wilI unlock a sub species! A sub species worthy of the Demonic Swords_

_Wha you going to become an Ashura for that?_

_Six-Arm style? That sounds cool!_

Sub-species….yeah now I remember I have Blade Blacksmith too…if I can do this right…memories! The memories of this guy! Blade Knight Mass I need to find it out. Balance Breaker I need one to make a difference!

_It's optimal for human combat, we can't afford to get hit so distracting the opponent with these and striking stealthily is an excellent idea bzztttt!_

_Arondight Clarent! I will show that Pendragon family! Acting so arrogant just because of their ancestors! Right LanBZZZTlot? We will surpass them! We will break that dishonor!_ Atghh the memories are entwining, hurts hurts so much….gotta keep going!

_I will wield it_

_Huh?_

_Arondight. It's best if I do so right? A black blade stained with the blood of knights it is, but the power it possesses cannot be discarded merely because of pride_

_Lancelot….._

_My name is Jack! Get it right Aurea!_

Pant…pant…..Yeah I remember now Unlimited Blade Arondight, after Lancelot betrayed Arthur it fell in the hands of devil and it became even stronger. I wielded it for a while but….the image is here. I can't create this unless I reverse my own gear…tch it's all or nothing now so here I go!

"Arghhhh!" YES! The blueprint is here, I can feel the blade forming! My hands started to shine, blood, bones, my life, I can feel them being taken away as the price for such a heresy, yet I regret nothing, Sieg did not hesitate to swing those life stealing swords of his wildly. I as his friend can at least try to pick up the pace! I will become a sword, a shield, my future, my past I won't let them go!

"Grahhh GAHHH!" I will become a Sword! A sword that cut down the laws of God and Devils! You powers…I WILL TAKE THEM!

"Balance Break? I see..indeed such a situation would force strong emotions,but your body is not intune with my soul…the gear's factor might just break you boy."

"Shut the hell up you revenant! I still have my life, I still have my path like hell I am letting someone else walk my steps!"

My entire body is becoming steel, the swords around me are breaking and being used as raw material for this breaker, my flesh….I am losing all my senses, grugghhh got keep going…..Balmung…Arondight..Create! Gram….Clarent never let go!...Victory Requires Sacrifice!

"**ARGHHHHHHHHHHH DAEMONICA OVEREDGE"** It doesn't matter! Fight Fight FIGHT! I will rampage and become the Slash Emperor HAHAHAHAHA

[End Pov]

The blast that accompanied the birth of the Sub-species wiped out the Blade Mass knights, aside from her head the girl's entire body was covered in pitch black skin armor resembling scales, roaring the girl summoned a gigantic black sword and advanced ignoring the rain of blades and the marching army of empty knights

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Before the boy could barely keep up with the knight now both were in equal standing, the enraged strikes no matter how fast or strong could not pierce the knight's defenses, yet the knight himself did not attack merely slamming his own blade against his opponent's and maintaining a calm pace. The world around them started to break, the land cracked, the swords broke, the sky became blood red, yet at the same time it changed to something new, statues of demonic knights started to rise from the ground, blood leaked from the cracks and pitch black rain started to fall down, both warriors ignored this and continued to fight, the loud sound of steel clashing surpassed the roaring rain and boiling blood, sword of life vs sword of death, Instincts vs Ideals, a phantom being brought back for his power and the raw desire to live clashed in this twisted battlefield.

**[Vatican Laboratory]**

"This is?! You moronic scientists! You confirmed his memories were wiped out! How the hell is he using Ezel's gear against himself! Is this because of his ancestry? Or that demonic sword factor is acting up with the unknown sections of the sacred gear….That sub-species seems to resemble _Scale Mail _somewhat." The elderly swordmaster angrily stated as the data obtained from the experiment continued to be downloaded, even as the computers could not process such thing

"Not only Ezel's gear but his own memories as well. See the phantom is getting weaker by the moment. The boy became a restless monster seeking to devour all those that wronged him. Indeed is this because he was chosen by Arondight or the fact that he met other 'heroes' developed such a mindset. Sigh if we were to raise him normally I have no doubts he would have become an excellent exorcist." Instead the large priest watched the scene amused and intrigued, many would falter and stutter at the sight of a Black Knight and a Rampaging Metal Demon clashing, yet he merely commented as if watching a peculiar theater

"It'd be impossible. Unlike Siegfried his demonic sword factor has not been fully developed yet, Arondight's curse would have claimed his life, no it would have claimed his sanity first, we cannot afford such a berserker." The red headed scientist commented while typing and countering the boys spasms with magical circles and injections, it seemed to be working, the boy continued to toss himself around but the cables managed to keep his movements limited and body stable

"Hahaha the Orthodox Church saying such thing? You guys the most extremist of all Churches sure has guys to say this, something like this wouldn't be out of place in 'that' institute. Useful as you are berserker are a liability everywhere not a battlefield, even then they might just turn their fangs against us."

"Does it matter in the end? If we didn't pick them up the devils certainly would, after all if God defeats Lucifer then Hell Is his by right of conquest anyway. That point of view is not so 'wrong' when you look at it with grey-tinted glasses." A casual conversation as if such a bizarre sight was a everything to them, humans compared to devils and angels were downright scary when their adapting traits came into light.

**[The dream]**

Standing face to face, the demonic knights stared at each other, the knight whose armor seemed to merge with her glared with eyes filled only with rage and desire for victory, while the other knight stared with an apathetic stare, the swords stopped raining and the army of knights were destroyed, destroyed steel surrounded both. Tyrants who destroyed all around them to crush each other, at least one of them was like this, the other moved like a machine.

Roaring the girl disengaged the blade lock and swiped wildly, the knight responding danced across the blow continuing their tango of blood and steel, left, right, forward, backstep, slash, stab. It did not matter how each one moved, the 'partner' answered earnestly blocking or countering their movements.

"Do you see now? Even with your new powers I can still match your blows. I was someone who as a human I fought opponents other humans considered impossible to beat; nay they considered me non-human as well. I did not care about that thought, I was happy serving and helping those I could with my blades, yet at the end of my life all those heroics did not earn me a peaceful rest, yes I was born in a battlefield and will die in one. No you will consume me and that part will continue to march onwards other battlefields. At the end I could never really have peace huh? But that's fine as well! Grow strong, bare your fangs and live wildly! Devour my regrets learn from them and surpass me!" The apathetic knight's spirit unleashed itself, the hotblooded attitude that faded after the death of many comrades and pointless battles resurged when met with the Will to Live of a young girl that merely wanted to fight alongside her friends. The girl merely responded by unleashing more anger and hatred, all of her being sacrificed so that her fighting spirit would soar higher than heaven, was it worth it? Her memories were being consumed by this new power.

"Explode! DIABLO BUSTER!" Fighting. That was her only answer she had for everything in this maddened state of mind. Her armor merged with the sword and it's power increased immensely. Yelling even louder the final step of the Blood-Steel Tango ended when the powered edge slashed through the knight, nothing was left of him the mere act of swinging her new sword left a massive scar on the plains of swords. Trembling she fell holding her sword as a support she looked up to the sky, the signs of violence all faded away in mere particles of light. The swords, the armors, the knight, even her Daemonica Overdedge faded away. As if the world was congratulating for her victory, the dead plains became alive once more, a beautiful blue sky overtook the red and a beautiful yellow sun banished the black rain

"Hahaha….HAHAHAHAHA! I-I won! Sieg! Mordred! Wai-t for me!" Laughing she danced across the beautiful plains, innocent, carefree she continued to play around relieved that she managed to fight off the phantom, yet her wounds bleed and her consciousness fled on it's own accord, regardless she continued to run, as she did so the plain ended and the previous battlefield reigned the other continued path, did not the knight's death destroy this place? No it was not the knight but the armor of the Daemonica Overedge staring at her, it held the Diablo Buster and was a silent guardian, standing between the grass plains and the ruined battlefield, opposites, light and darkness, war and peace. The girl stopped and stared at the suit of armor, which answered by doing the same thing.

"….." The Armor merely planted the sword unto the ground and stood there in silence

"What do you want?" Her good mood was ruined by the visage of what she used to defeat the phantom, she no longer knew who Sieg or Mordred were but certainly those names were important if they brought so much happiness for her right? Although what a Sieg and a Mordred were she had no idea, but it had to be important right!

Holy…Factor! Holy Sword! God Help Us Amen Amen

Children dying, coughing their life out as poison penetrated their bodies, she could feel it, their anger, regret, fear and betrayal as the God they prayed to was ignoring their begging, no it went deeper than that, the men who followed his words were killing them for the sake of a sword. Some sacrificed themselves, others became beasts snarling, both attacked the men, yet only one boy ran away. She hated it. Their feelings she had no need for them. Summoning her rage she used against their. The Legion reacted, as children made of steel arose from the ground and advanced towards her she could hear what was left of their thoughts. The Rage was unstoppable she could hear them but feel nothing other than hatred towards those who stayed in her way. This twisted world and it inhabitants would all die!

WHY WHY US

POISON I DON'T WANT TO DIE! FOR HIS SAKE LET'S DO THIS! IF AT LEAST ONE OF US LIVES! DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE

"ARGHH ENOUGH! ANOTHER PHANTOM!? I WILL ERASE YOU ALL FROM MY SIGHT!" The armor broke down and merged with her once again, not caring as she bleed from her eyes, mouth and ears she roared against the regrets of those leftover phantoms, nothing would break her, nothing would limit her!

Balmung….Clarent…ARONDIGHT! Only three swords appeared now, but different from the others. All gigantic. Balmung was a zweihander wide and tall, the triangular blade was massive and aligned with teeth like extras. Clarent a beautiful white broadsword, shining brightly it was a divine image, yet a hellish feeling came out of it, a blood red aura carrying a dark grudge. Arondight, a simple mass of darkness in the shape of a sword. Laughing she held her arms towards the swords, even as the children dragged her beneath the ground she continued to laugh and yelled.

"ALL TO ASHES! INFERNAL TYRANT!" At her words the three swords became dragons and cast the world into flames

.consumed, the children, the plains, the bloody battlefield, the dragons themselves died as they exhausted all their life showing their awesome power. Nothing resisted the flames powered by endless hatred.

Even herself

**[Laboratory]**

"Oh my God what did we create…"


End file.
